


On the subject of Earth

by Glavenus



Series: Tales of the Global Kaiju War [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: The Empress and Emperor of the Sectra Empire discuss a planet that has caught their interest.





	

Empress Zexonaak sat before a holographic view of a planet apparently called Earth. Beside her was her husband, Titanaak.

"Show me what lives on this planet." Zexonaak commanded the system.

Several images, previously captured with scouting drones that had disguised themselves as mundane objects, appeared, showcasing several different kinds of Earth lifeforms. The machine then proceeded to explain the nature of the lifeforms displayed, ultimately focusing upon a sort of hairless ape known as a "Human"

_Humans are the dominant lifeform of Earth. They compensate for their lack of natural weapons or protection by creating all manner of weapons and tools. They are notably the sole civilization-capable species on the planet._

Zexonaak stared at the images, contemplating something. After a few minutes she let out soft "Yes!"

"What is it, darling?" Titanaak asked.

"This "Earth" will make a good addition to our empire!"

"I mean, it has been almost a year since our last conquest, love."

"Exactly! Although, I do find these "Humans"... Intriguing. Enough so that, if only to make them drop their guard, I kind of feel like taking the approach where I take a form they would be comfortable with."

Zexonaak proceeded to stop and focus for a bit. Soon, her body began to change. When it was finished, she had suppressed her insectoid features and gained human-like features. She looked down and saw that she had breasts.

"GAH! What are these... sacs?"

"I do believe they are human sexual organs, darling." Titanaak answered.

"They're disgusting, I'm changing back! And screw the old plan! I'll just drown them in plasma!"

Zexonaak quickly reverted to her insectoid form, but the change in figure from having breasts remained.

"WHAT? The bulge is still there! How am I going to present myself to my people with... THIS?"

"Love, how do I say this..." Titanaak started to awkwardly respond, blushing a little. "You... look better with it."

"What?"

"Yes, Zexonaak, the change in figure makes you look better to me. I can't really describe why..." The emperor trailed off, feeling even more bashful than when he started.

"Well..." Zexonaak started. "If you like it so much, I'll keep it. Also, how about..." The Empress walked up to her husband and leaned against him. "We see what we can do with my new features..." she whispered.

Titanaak flushed a little, before grinning as much as his insectioid features could. "Gladly, love."

The two promptly left for their private chamber.

Later that night, as the pair laid in their bed, Titanaak turned to Zexonaak.

"So, are you invading that planet next?"

"Yes. I'll announce it tomorrow."

"We'll strike the old-fashioned way?"

"The old-fashioned way."

Afterwards, the insectoid lovers fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
